A Sickening Story Of The Unknown
by britishflag129
Summary: A reporter, a very stupid reporter. Sneaked into the house which a monster is rumored to live in. He's been taken hostage by the monster to play a little game: hide and seek. Will he survive or will he join the others in their brisk attempts to uncover the mystery?


Where am I? All I see is a iron bars and chain attached to my feet. I can hear the water dripping from the sewer below my bare feet. I can hear the screaming foot steps and the blood singing floor. I push off the rusty chains off my scabed feet and crawl through a dented bar and feeling the oozing wet stone under my dripping hands.

I hear a sword slashing across the mossy stone and the footsteps of murder. His face is twisted his grin is misplaced, he slices me with a oversized sword. I black out into the unknown.

I wake up in a room filled with sticky cobwebs and coughing air. I feel the smooth rickety bed creeky on my back, I hear a breath and a wobble footstep. I see a scared face and one ambery eye, I see that he too has been sliced by the deformed creep. I see that he lost his tongue because his jaw is gone. I see that he wants me gone through the blocked doorway.

I get up steadily and walk forward start to push a wardrobe out of the way, jawless tapped his stick finger on my sloushed shoulder. I turn to see an lantern being pushed into my hands and five oil cartridges, I nodded to him and I finally realised that my tongue has been cutted off and I noticed that blood is still spilling out from the rest of my tongue. My muffled scream is like blowing out air. I see that jawless backs away into the shapeless shadows, I must get out of here and inform the police. Shouldn't the police already be here? I push the wardrobe out of the way I can see the dust flying down to reach the screechy floorboards, I step through into a bumpy twisting hall way. I sense a metallic feeling to my right so I walk left towards the brown blood trail covering the walls, I hear my heart screaming and my tongueless jaw whispering prays.

I finally find a match box covered in bloody finger prints empty with all the matches spilled out and I see one in a dead man's hand. It was an armless girl roughly the age of 15. Her eyes gouged out and her jaw cracked to one side, I see her legs twisted so many ways my eyes can't even see which way they got twisted. I see an X mark on her front a sword has marked it's doing. I grab the matches and put them into the box and took one and swiped it on the wall, the match burst into flames. I see that flame of hope and lighted the lantern now I have the path of light. Then I see what I'm not to suppose to see, I see ten… twenty bodies hanging. I see hooks hooked on their jaws and x marks on their backs, most of them have their eyes gouged out and blood spilling out like cryful tears. I see an katana roughly 1 ½ metres long at the end of these bodies. I feel the dripping blood, drip drip drip. I can sense their deathly cries and I see there twisted limbs. The dark has taken their faces but I can imagine their deformed face. I push through one by one their blood staining my grey top and I can feel their hands reaching for me.

I hear a grasp, I turn to see a swat hanging swinging his limp body. I stay where I am holding my last panicking breaths, he turns and sees me standing there in a pool of guts. "take this and run, run until you've escaped" he mumbled and swinged an pistol towards me. He took his final breath and fell into an endless dream, I crawled to the pistol and stripped an assault vest from the swat guy and put it on. I took the holster for the pistol. I looked back at the katana only a few metres away, I walked forward not caring about the stupid gut spilling bodies or the deathly screams echoing in my ears.

I turn to the corridor, I see the monster and jawless crouching behind with a bloody cut on his dusty forehead. I shoot the ground in terror the monster grabs me and hooks me on a spare hook dangling on the ceiling. I see nothing, hear nothing or even feel nothing. This where I die from stupidity and fear.

The End


End file.
